Grease 2001
by ShadowEternal
Summary: Mr & Mrs. Danny & Sandy Zucko's grandson is about to see what Rydell High is like in the 21st Century... I checked in on this just now, it is amazing that this story is still here and that people are reading it! Well I will look at it and consider it
1. Grease 2001: An introduction.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything that references the original production of Grease or any reproductions of Grease thereafter. I do own Vincent Zucko, the Red Flames, the Fuchsia Queens, and the staff of Rydell high. Opal, Jett, and Jay are owned by dawning_light_2000. Special thanks to dawning_light_2000 and Angelica Diablo for all their help and support.  
  
Characters:  
  
The Red Flames: John, Robbie, Zeke, Chris  
The Fuchsia Queens: Kristen, Stacy, Serena, Mickie  
(Fuchsia is pronounced: fyoo-sha)  
The Circle: Opal, Jett, Jay  
  
Mr. & Mrs. Danny and Sandy Zucko  
Mr. & Mrs. Kenickie  
Mr. LaTierri  
Ms. Rizzo  
  
Vincent "Vinny" Zucko  
  
Rydell High staff:  
Principal: Mrs. Terrence  
Asst. Principal: Mr. Raymond  
Mr. Crisp  
Ms. Hironaga  
Jimmy K.  
  
The rowdy T-birds and the Pink Ladies from Rydell High back in the mid-20th Century went off in their own directions and started lives of their own in the real world. Some went to college, and some just went ahead and found new loved ones somewhere else. Then there were the faithful few that came back after the college years and started families or businesses of their own in Rydell. The cool, suave Danny Zucko and Sandy D. went off to college together and eventually got married and came back to Rydell to raise their first-born child. They named their son Vincenzo Miguel Zucko, and he grew up in Rydell all his life, and he married a young woman himself when the time came, and conceived their own child, and they named him Vincent, after his father. Both previously mentioned marriages were happy ones, but Vincenzo and his wife died in a car crash when Vincent was only 7 years old. At this point, Danny and Sandy Zucko were forced to take on the awesome task of raising Vincent on their own, which would prove to be difficult at first, since the accident left young Vincent quite traumatized. The now middle-aged Danny and Sandy had a rough time trying to get Vincent to speak again, but after awhile, they were able to work their charms upon him, and they began to become a family together with their grandson.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Kenickie and Rizzo were still together back in their teenage post-high school years, having their usual fisticuffs and such once in awhile, but they always managed to stick together. However, at some point, they had their final bout and broke up after that, but not before they had a child together. Kenickie was forced to raise his son, much to his delight, since Rizzo wanted nothing to do with motherhood in the first place. Kenickie got married shortly after that time, and him and his wife raised his child together, and had a relatively smooth time in the years to come. As for Rizzo, only time would tell...  
Now, Vincent, or "Vinny" as his schoolmates called him, was about to embark upon one of the greatest challenges of his life...Rydell High. Of course, ol' Danny had to always remind him of what a cool fella he was back in the old days of Rydell High. He always made remarks about some infamous drag-race with a car him and his friends called "Greased Lightning", and how he heroically defeated the evil gang-leader arch-nemesis. He also had to always teach Vinny the forgotten Hand-Jive that drove the kids wild back in the days of the famous Vince Fontaine. (a lot of Vincents around here...) Sandy would just laugh at him and always get the last word in on how she swept him off his feet at the Graduation Carnival. The new family always had good times together, but what Vinny didn't expect was that after all these quiet and peaceful years, high school gangs would re-appear, and would possibly be much more zealous and rebellious than the T-birds or Pink Ladies would ever think to be.   
Enjoy Grease 2001...And now it begins.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Wake up, Vinny!!!

Vinny Zucko wakes up in the early morning to the obnoxious sound of the digital clock alarm, and slaps the snooze button promptly. He flops back to his pillow and tries to get a few more minutes in, dreading the first day of Rydell High, though marching band camp was alright. He made a few friends from there already, most of which were from the color guard, though they kind of labeled him as the "new guy" and didn't want to really have to bother making friends with one of the freshmen. He shrugged it off though, but now he dreaded having to see the hundreds of older students bustling around, making all sorts of noises and pushing him around. He soon heard two pairs of feet creeping up the stairs cheerfully to greet him with a smiling face. Grandpa Danny and Grandma Sandy came in slowly, and started their business of getting Vinny around for school...  
  
Sandy: Good morning, little guy! You're first day at High School is here!!!   
Danny: Hey hey, what's shakin' little man?! You're gonna see what it's like to be as cool as ol' Zucko here!   
  
Vinny: Yeah yeah, just let me sleep in a little longer...please? I don't wanna go...  
  
Danny: Aw, come on, man! You'll have fun, and there's LOTS of ladies out there to chase too, haha!   
Sandy gives Danny the signature "eye" and he backs away to the other room.   
  
Sandy: Vincent, get up! Come on, you're gonna be late for school, and your breakfast is already getting cold.   
  
Vinny: Alright, mama, I'm comin'...   
  
Vinny slowly peels himself from his beloved mattress and turns on his CD player, which resonated his favorite music to wake up to...Techno music. This was rather strange to his folks, but at least it made him happier, so they complained little.   
  
Sandy: Alright, thank you. Make sure you get showered, dressed, and eat your breakfast. I'll see to it that your lunch is made. Danny will drive you to school.   
  
Vinny: Thanks mama...ya know, I'm glad you both take good care of me.  
Sandy just smiled and made her way out of the room and went to the master bedroom where Danny was getting dressed.   
  
Danny: Oh man! My man's goin' to Rydell...it brings back such great memories.   
Sandy: Yeah, we just gotta make sure that Vinny doesn't have as much trouble as we did back then...I'm glad the gang-fights are long gone.   
Danny: Yeah...  
  
***  
Danny was walkin' in downtown Rydell to make his usual visit to LaTierri's Italian Restaurant to see how the old guy was doin.   
  
Danny: Hey, how 'bout a friggin A, LaTierri?  
LaTierri: Aw man...ya know I love that! FRIGGIN' A!!!!!!  
  
They both had to laugh at that one, as they got looks from the customers at the dinner tables eating pizzas and other Italian delicacies.   
  
Danny: So, how's business?  
LaTierri: Not too shabby, but just a few weeks ago, these punk Rydell High kids come rollin' in here as if they were...well, the T-birds & the Pink Ladies or somethin'. It blew my mind, they just come in here and start orderin' us around like we was their servants, and then they started bullying around the other kids their age that usually hang out in here! They called themselves the Red Flames or somethin'. They had a group o' gals with 'em, called the Fuchsia Queens. It's like Deja Vu man! Crazy!  
  
Danny: So the legend continues, eh? This could be bad...I mean, little Vinny is goin to High School in just a few days, and I don't want him to get hurt or nuthin'.   
LaTierri: I'll do what I can to help. Well, I gotta get to work now, got customers up da wah-zoo!  
Danny: Alright, stay cool man.  
  
***  
  
Vinny went to the bathroom and took his shower, and got dressed. He then went through his usual ritual of spending about 20 minutes on his hair. If there was one thing that ran in the family, it was that they prided themselves on their hair. Vinny had hair that came down past his nose all the way around, and so he spent lots of time making sure that it was parted perfectly in the middle so he could brush it back easily. After he was finally done, he finished up with his cleaning up and then waltzed down the stairs and sat at the dinner table, where his eggs, buttered bagels, and his orange juice awaited. He defeated the meal quickly and slammed his juice down. Then he got his book-bag out, and went to the kitchen, where his happy-go-lucky mama was waiting for him with his bag-lunch. He stuffs it into his bag along with the already stowed notebooks, pens, pencils, and other odds & ends...   
  
Vinny: Thanks mama. *muah*   
  
Danny came in the kitchen just then...  
Danny: Aww, where's mine, little man?  
Vinny: Aw, jeez...  
They laugh, and then Vinny goes off to get his coat and waits for papa Danny to stroll to his car. He turns on the TV for a few minutes of the sports news to get some quick scores & highlights so he'd have something to talk about later on. About 10 minutes later, Danny waved him out to the car to go to school.  
Vinny: Bye mama!  
Sandy: Have a great first day!  
  
Vinny smiled a bit, and then he made his way out to the car. He was sporting a regular blue shirt and baggy blue jeans with some athletic shoes. He slung his bag in front of him when he got in the car, and buckled up. Danny smiled, and started the car up.   
  
Danny: Let's go show off the wheels, eh?  
Vinny: Sounds good, papa!  
  
Danny, being around 64, you wouldn't expect much, but he suddenly slammed on the gas, and the tires spun, screeching and smoking up the pavement  
  
Danny: YEEEEE HAWWWWW!!! I haven't had this much fun in years!  
  
He peels out, and Vinny's eyes widened with surprise as Danny flew down the side-streets, where no cops were around. When they got to the main highway, Danny slowed down to the speed limit, laughing cheerfully.  
  
Danny: How was that? That should've given ya a little boost of adrenaline to help ya get through the day more confidently, haha!  
Vinny: Wow, papa, that was amazing!  
Danny: Eh, I know...I'm just cool like that.   
  
Danny smirked in his classic smile with his teeth shouting from his lips as he drove Vincent the rest of the way to school.  
  
Danny: Here we are, good ol' Rydell High! Hey kid, good luck alright, and keep your wits up, k?  
Vinny: No problem papa, see ya this afternoon!  
  
Vinny strutted a little as he walked away from the classic convertible that his grand-dad tooled around in, and made his way into the doors, which opened up to young Vinny Zucko the mysterious life of a teenager...  
  
=Keep reading on to see Chapter 3, when you find out just how good or bad Vinny's first day at Rydell High resolved.=  
  
  



	3. Making friends???...

  
  
Vinny walked in, and saw the unrelenting grandeur of Rydell High...  
  
Mrs. Terrence, the Principal, was standing just inside the front lobby, greeting the students to make them feel at home on their first day of the school year.   
  
Mrs. Terrence: Good Morning, Sir.  
Vinny: Good Morning, Mrs. Terrence.  
Mrs. Terrence: Awww...You MUST be Vincent Zucko! I could tell by that sweet smile you have!  
  
Vinny blushed an extraordinary color of red, but responded without much faltering...  
  
Vinny: Thanks ma'am. I get it from my grandpa, of course, hehe.  
  
They both laughed, and then they both went along their ways, departing.  
  
~Sheesh...well, I'm sure that'll definitely get ME picked on for the rest of eternity...Oh well.~ He thought to himself.  
  
~I can just see it now..."Vinny and the Principal, sittin in a tree..."~  
  
He went to a hallway and opened his bag. There, he fished out his schedule for classes and his locker info.   
  
Vinny: Ok, locker 217...  
  
He stands up, puts his bag on, and starts walking half-sideways as he looks at the locker numbers, looking for his. 206, 207, 208...Finally, he makes it to 217...but standing in front of locker 217 is a group of guys with their girlfriends, talking up a storm...  
  
Vinny: Ah...excuse me...excuse me, guys??? HEY!  
  
The eight of them stop and look at him, surprised.  
  
John, one of the guys, steps up to Vinny. He towered over him by a foot in height. His muscle mass must have more than doubled Vincent's.   
  
John: And just WHO are YOU???  
Vinny: Um...Vinny...Vinny Zucko.  
  
John paused for a moment, and a huge smile grew upon his face as his big fiery eyes pierced into Vinny's.  
  
John: HA HA HA HA!!! Hey guys! Get a load of this! I think we got ourselves a new friend here!   
John turned around, and gave everyone a weird smile.   
  
Zeke turned to John...  
  
Zeke: You gotta be kiddin, right?! THAT kid?! Who does he think he is buggin us anyways?! I say we pound the livin hell right out of him!  
  
John glared at Zeke...  
  
John: You'd better shut the hell up before I pound YOU myself!!!  
  
Everyone laughed at Zeke, and so Zeke just stepped back and made a slicing motion at his neck while he looked at Vinny. John grabbed Vinny by the shoulder.  
  
John: Why don't you come meet us for lunch, eh? We'll have some fun with ya then, right?  
  
Kristen, John's girl, came up with her off-pink colored jacket on, and gave Vinny a look of "Hey, big boy."   
  
Kristen: Yeaaah, join us for lunch, stud.   
  
Vinny didn't know what to say, everything was just coming at him so quick, and all he could get out was...  
  
Vinny: Sure, I'll come, no problem.  
John: That's what I like to hear, you'd better show up too, or else!  
  
Then John and Kristen walked off, waving on the rest of the group. As they turned, Vinny saw the four guys wearing red jackets that said "Red Flames", and he saw their counterparts wearing off-pink colored jackets that said "Fuchsia Queens" on them.   
  
Vinny: Wow, those guys are SOO cool!!! Amazing, I've only been here 10 minutes, and already I've made friends! Awesome...and John's girlfriend...wow, she's so nice looking...If only her and I were together...  
  
Vinny looked at his locker, which was now free, and so he spent some time trying to figure out the combination lock, but he eventually got it open, and so he threw in his lunch and some folders. He shut the locker door, and headed for his first class...   
  
Just then, Opal, Jett, and Jay, the school outcasts, come strolling into the hallway...  
  
Jay: ...So I said, "Hey baby, what's your sign?" in that seductive tone of voice. He said nothing...he just walked off...IT WAS GOLD, I TELL YA....GOLD, BABY!  
  
The three started laughing loudly from down the hallway. They spot Vinny coming...  
  
Opal, the quiet, hot-tempered one speaks up,  
  
Opal: Hey kid, what's ur name?  
Vinny: Vinny Zucko, and you?  
Opal: I'm Opal, and this is Jett (she nods), and Jay.  
Jay: Ahoy there.   
  
Jay bows to Vinny. They all laugh at Vinny's bewildered expression.  
  
Jett: So, looks like you're new here...Need help getting to class?   
Vinny: Sure, I'd get lost in this place, it's pretty big-lookin'  
Jay: Not as big as-  
Opal and Jett: Jaaaay...keep your MOUTH SHUT!  
Jay: At your service, ladies!  
  
The three walk Vinny to his first class...  
  
Jett: So what class do you have? Let's see your schedule here...Ahh COOL! You got Math in room 240...same as us! Alrighty then, we'll show you the way, Master Vincent...Hahahahaha!   
Vinny: Thank you, Jett. You all are a big help, seriously.  
Jett: Hey, no problem, that's what The Circle is about!  
Vinny: The Circle?  
Opal: Yes, all three of us formed a group called "The Circle" where we typically worship in the ways of Wicca. We don't always wear black clothing just to scare people or anything, it's just a style we like to wear sometimes. We do have days that we just wear whatever though...it really doesn't matter, we wear and talk and think and dance the way we want to. Now, I happened to see you dealing with the Red Flames and the Fuchsia Queens just a few moments ago....let me tell you, they are the biggest stuck-up, nasty, rotten fools on this planet! How bout you sit with US at lunch today, and we'll introduce you to our other friends!   
Vinny: Sure, no problem...but John said "You'd better come sit with us at lunch, or else!"...and he's pretty big and scary looking.  
Opal: Hey, the way I see it, you don't have much to worry about with your family heritage.   
Jay: Yeah, your grandfather and his friends are lookin out for ya, Vinny. I hang out at the pizza shop sometimes, and I hear Mr. Zucko and Mr. La'Tierri talk about being concerned about you getting involved in the Red Flames...I don't know you too well, but you look like a great guy, and we'll help you out when we can.   
Vinny was speechless.   
Jett: Hey, it's ok. Don't get scared, we know it's hard getting hit with all sorts of things at once, but trust me, you're gonna have quite an experience here.  
Vinny: Thanks guys, I think I will enjoy it here. So, what else do you guys like to do? And what's Wicca anyways?  
  
They all talked as they traveled down the halls towards their Math class, about the ways of Wicca and Light Witchcraft. Jett went on and on about her almost insane love for The Smashing Pumpkins (I DON'T OWN THEM!!!!) and Jay talked about how spiffy the day was so far. Vinny just walked along, soaking it all in eagerly.  
  
***So far, the day is getting pretty interesting, hm?***  
  



	4. Rappin with the Red Flames!

*Dear Readers: Before I go on with Chapter 4, I'd  
just like to give a special thanks to KittyWaves for  
her undying support  
to my fiendish cause! And just a reminder also that  
the disclaimers are in Chapter 1, and wherever else I  
added some in the story.  
I also promise to do my best not to mess up Opal, Jett  
and Jay any further =). Without any further  
interruption, here is  
Grease 2001 continued on!  
  
  
Vinny made it to his classes, and looked eagerly   
for lunch period to come, paying little attention to much else.  
  
At last, there was lunch period, and Vinny came in by himself.  
He saw on one side The Circle, on the other side he saw   
the Red Flames and Fuchsia Queens, both sitting down at   
lunch tables talking amongst themselves. He looked from   
side to side, trying to figure out which way to go.  
John spotted him, and pursued him rather forcefully.  
Meanwhile, Opal stepped up to defend Vinny. Jett soon  
followed, while Jay walked over for the ladies' support.  
  
Vinny was leaning toward the Circle's side, but then  
Kristen stood up and gave Vinny the "eyes and smile"  
routine from behind the rest of them, which made  
Vinny even more confused than before.  
  
The rest of the Red Flames and Fuchsia Queens came,  
and so it was then 8 against 3 with Vinny in the middle  
of it.   
  
John: Chris, get out the stereo.  
  
Chris set down a boom-box on their lunch table.  
He turned the CD on. A fierce hip-hop rhythm blared throughout the cafe.  
  
John started rappin at The Circle, the others followed.   
  
John: We'z the Red Flames, YEAH!  
We'll knock ya'll out, mothafukkaz!  
Zeke: Ya better get out o' tha way!  
I'm gonna blast you all fuckin day!  
John: Hey you, kid, you better make up yo mind!  
Vinny, you will not hang out with that kind  
Zeke: That kind o' trash, we kick they ass!  
We'll do the same to you, boy, yo' walkin on glass!  
John: I'll pound you son, I kill ya in dis place!   
So you best recognize and submit to our wayz!  
Robbie: Back up, back up, back up!  
Here we go now, DJ Robbie sayin "Shut the fuck up, bitch!, shut the fuck up!"  
I ain't takin no shit from you freaks that be wearin' nasty clothes  
Knee-highed boots, black lace, all be lookin like HOs!  
Eat it, eat it, eat it ya butt-ugly hoochie witches!  
Ding dong, the witches be dead, all ya'll bitchezzzz!!!!  
  
John, Zeke, Robbie: All Y'all bitchezzz!!! Back tha fuck up!  
  
Chris stopped the CD.  
  
Opal looked The Red Flames straight in the eyes as her face was showing anger  
at them. She knew though that now was not the time to settle the score.  
  
Opal: Jett, Jay, let's go...WE'LL HAVE OUR REVENGE, WE PROMISE YOU THAT!   
  
The Circle eventually backed off, so the Red Flames   
claimed their prize. Vinny ended up sitting with them while they  
talked amongst themselves, leaving him out of everything. Vinny just  
sat there, trying not to stare at Kristen, but he looked at her for a moment  
when she wasn't looking. Vinny thought, ~She's SO beautiful!!~   
He then looked back at The Circle with a sympathetic, but hopeless expression on his  
face.  
  
Just then, Robbie turned to Vinny and whisperedin his ear...  
  
Robbie: We own you now, Vinny...Don't even THINK about getting your nasty  
hands on Kristen...we'd have you tortured to no end, son. Meet us  
after school.  
  
Vinny's eyes sank deeper into sadness and despair, apparently  
accepting his new fate of servitude, for he was not much for fighting.  
~How can I stop this?!~ Vinny thought to himself.  
  
The Lunch bell rang, so everyone scurried out of the cafeteria  
and headed to their classes. Vinny looked at Opal, and  
frowned at himself. Opal lip-sanc "Call me" as he was driven up the  
stairs by the crowd of students. Vinny nodded as she started to   
disappear from view...  
  
After the final bell of the day rang, and the Principal made her  
announcements on the intercom, everyone sprung from their classes to leave for  
the day. Vinny snuck out of his class as inconspicuously  
as possible, and managed to find The Circle.  
  
Vinny: Hey, I'm in a bit of trouble I think...   
  
He had a nervous look on his face.  
Just then, The Red Flames approached with their off-pink colored  
girlfriends, and their eyes pointed right at Vincent.  
  
Robbie: Hey Vinny, what'r you doin hangin out with those geeks, huh?!  
Get your ass over here NOW!   
  
The Circle looked back and saw the brute force standing nearby.  
  
Jay: What do we do now?? Vinny's in bad trouble.  
Opal: This has gotten pretty awful. I really don't know.  
  
Jett walked over to Vinny and whispered...  
Jett: Run, we're right behind you Vinny.  
  
Vinny looked into Jett's eyes, fearing the consequences if he were to run.  
Vinny looked at Robbie and the rest of the gang with  
desperate eyes, but that look Jett gave him snapped in his mind, so he turned   
quickly and ran down the hall as fast as he could. The Circle was right   
behind him but slowly losing speed, and at the same   
time The Red Flames were gaining on Vinny fast. Vinny made it out the   
front doors, and started running down the sidewalk outside of the school.  
  
Vinny ran into a small group of guys and fell on his back. It was 3   
tall men. The front man had greyish blond hair, which was slicked back.  
Then, right beside him was one with greyish black hair, also greased back.  
Behind them was one with greyish black curly hair, also greased as   
well. Sporting blue jeans, sneakers, white T-shirts, and black leather   
jackets...  
It was Kenickie, Danny, and La'Tierri of Rydell's T-Birds.  
  
Danny stepped up and picked up Vincent slowly...  
Danny: So, John...Like pickin on my boy?  
  
Danny took the cigarette from behind his ear, put it to his mouth,  
and lit it up with a Zippo that Kenickie swiftly whipped out  
at the same time, and Danny took a huge drag off it.  
  
La'Tierri: You's guys ain't gonna do nuthin'! Go home before we start  
doin' some damage.  
Kenickie: Yeah, fatso, way to tell 'em, eh?  
La'Tierri: Ey-ey, shu-cho mouf man, I ain't fat, I'm big-boned, right?  
  
The Circle ran up to The T-Birds at last, stopping in their tracks  
in amazement.  
  
Jay: My god....Has the legend been re-born?!  
Opal & Jett: Huh?  
  
The girls looked at Jay weirdly, shrugged, then stood behind the old guys.  
  
John: HA HA HA! Look at this! It's the T-Birds! Bunch of old farts  
wanna play with the big kids, eh?  
  
John snapped his fingers, and his thugs whipped out their switch-blades.  
John reached in his jacket and unsheathed a large-bladed dagger.  
  
John: See this? We's gonna chop up some old pieces o' shit! YEAH!  
Zeke: This will be fun. My first hit...Danny Zucko.  
Robbie: Danny is MINE!  
Zeke: FUCK YOU!  
  
They all took a glance at Chris, but he said nothing.  
  
Danny: How about if both of you take me, huh? Ya kids need to be  
taught a lesson!  
  
Just then, Sandy leaped from inside the car and ran over to Danny and  
Vincent.  
  
Sandy: NO!!! Break this up now! Danny, you know better than that!  
Hey, Red Flames, or whatever you guys call yourselves...Get the hell   
out of here before I call the police!!!  
  
She gave off a most powerful vibe, and with her piercing stare at them   
all, the Red Flames took off. Kenickie & La'Tierri parted as well,   
leaving only Danny, Vinny, and The Circle to face the wrath that is SANDY.  
  
Sandy: I saw the whole thing out here...Vinny, you and your friends  
head to the Convertible...your Grandfather and I have to have a chat.  
  
Vinny and The Circle nodded, and made their way quickly to the car.  
They hopped inside, rather shaken by the whole thing.  
  
Vinny: Oh my...this has been a scary day...IS THIS WHAT MY WHOLE  
HIGH SCHOOL CAREER IS GONNA BE LIKE?!  
  
Vinny started to breathe heavily and his eyes were widened.  
  
Jett: Calm down, Vinny...It's ok.  
  
Vinny just shook his head nervously and shivered a bit.  
Opal looked at him, she then bent over the back seat and turned on the   
radio.  
  
Opal: There, that should make you feel a little better now.  
Jay: I love this song, it's awesome...We have to come up with a plan   
though.  
I don't think we can continue on like this with nothing much to work   
with.  
Jett: Maybe it's time we used some of our skills.  
Jay: We must be cautious, we cannot use them to harm others, remember   
that.  
  
The three nodded.  
Vinny scratched his head, wondering what they were talking about.  
  
Vinny: What's this "plan" you guys are talking about?  
They shrugged.  
Jay: We honestly don't know yet, but we'll figure that out later on I   
guess.  
Vinny: Yeah, maybe you can all come over for dinner and then we can  
talk about it afterwards.  
  
Jay: Sounds spectacular.  
Opal: I'd have to ask my parents first.  
  
Jett nodded at Opal's remark, then proceeded to unsheath her cell-phone.  
She dialed the number to her house...  
  
Jett: ...Hi Mom, I have a question...Can I go to a friend's house for   
dinner?  
....cool, thanks mom, I'll be back home before too late, no problem.  
...byebye.  
Jett: Here ya go, Opal, your turn. Vinny, it's cool, I'll hang out.  
  
Opal dialed her house...  
Opal: Hi, hey Dad, can I stay for dinner at a friend's house...it's   
the Zucko's...cool, thanks dad, byebye love ya.  
Opal: It's cool here too, I'm there dude.  
  
Jay looked over at Sandy and Danny across the parking lot...  
Jay: Wow, looks like she's really givin' it to him, guys.  
  
The rest turned their heads, and began to cringe as they heard  
her voice raise to unfathomable levels. Opal shivered a bit...  
  
Opal: That's quite a temper...even for me!  
Vinny: Grandpa can take it, but he might be walking funny later on,   
hehe.  
  
They suddenly tried to hold back from laughing as Vinny's predictions   
came to reality...  
Sandy came back to the car.  
  
Sandy: Vinny, we're gonna need an ice-pack for your grandfather when   
we get home.  
Vinny: Yes, mama.  
  
Danny came back slowly to the car, as if he was carrying a log with   
his legs and trying to walk at the same time, as he was hobbling along.  
  
Danny: Geez, Sandy...erggh....that hurt! I'm an old man now ya know!  
Sandy: Sure coulda fooled me!  
Danny: Sorry 'bout that guys...How 'bout if you kids come up and have   
dinner with us.  
  
Vinny looked at The Circle...  
  
Vinny: Great idea, papa. Sounds good!  
  
He smiled in that "duh." expression at his friends.  
  
  
  
(more to come soon!)  
  
  
  



End file.
